InuYasha Goes To Hogwarts
by Yami-Tenshi-Neko
Summary: The InuYasha gang's hunt for the shikon jewel shards are interrupted when they are all invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While they're at school, Naraku joins forces with the evil He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers. CH 14!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Kagome

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's Trip to Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
A 16 year-old girl with long, black, curly hair a bit below her shoulders rises from her bed in pink bunny pajamas. She rubbed her brown eyes with her hand and takes a look around her room; rays of sunshine come out from her window across the room. Then she noticed something heavy was on her, it was her white cat with orange patches who was settled on top of her.  
  
"Buyo...,"says the girl to her snoring cat with an annoyed yet, happy look. She let out a grin.  
  
"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" a woman from below the floor yelled.  
  
"Yes, mother!" the so-called-Kagome said as she got out of bed. Buyo got off and groaned since he was woken up and walked out of the room. Then she tidied the bed up; fluffing the pillows and flapping the blankets. She got changed into blue, comfy jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red sweater, throwing her pink pajamas into the laundry basket by the door. She ran out the door, hopping on one foot, trying to put on her white socks at the same time.  
  
"OOMPH!" Kagome said as she crashed into someone smaller than her. "Sota! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Kagome got up and helped a boy who looked similar to her, except he had short hair of course, and Kagome pulled him up by taking his hand and thrusting him up.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, sis! Or should I say Miss Little Ugly! Hahaha!" He pointed to her hair, which was in tangles and clumped up into balls and knots.  
  
"Sota....." Kagome said to her little brother, showing a tightly gripped fist. "Argghh!!!! MOM! Can you tell Sota to stop being an annoying brat!"  
  
A woman looked over from behind a wall down the stairs who had short, black hair that curled on the ends a bit. "Now Kagome, just because you two bumped into each other doesn't give you permission to call your brother a brat."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes, mother." Her mother always won when Kagome argued.  
  
Kagome's mom clapped her hands. "Well, breakfast is ready! Lets eat! Your grandpa is already down there. Better hurry or all the scrambled eggs will be gone!" She gave a happy grin.  
  
"Race ya down the stairs, to the dining table where breakfast is, Kagome! I know I'll win! Or are you chicken? Buk-buk-bu-kah!" Sota said, imitating the way a chicken sounds and he flapped his arms up and down and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Hah! I'm in fit shape! Running from youkais is just what I need to beat you! And don't forget I'm on the track team! There's no way you'll beat me! On the count of three! 1-"Kagome crouched down, just like as if she was in one of her track meets. "2.....3!"  
  
Kagome and Sota raced down the stairs, Sota kept shoving Kagome out of the way. Both of the two bolted down the stairs in seconds then ran down the hall, their mother following from behind, then they fell with a thump onto their seats at the table.  
  
"I WON!" they both declared, then gave each other an evil stare.  
  
"No I WON!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"NO I WO—"Sota said but was interrupted by his mother.  
  
"Please, both of you, just stop, lets eat." She said and sat down between Kagome and Grandpa.  
  
The two settled down and ate quietly not speaking a word during the meal until---  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I forgot to tell you, you got mail. It's very odd though, it does state where you live but also where you sleep!" Kagome's mother says as she passes a yellow parchment letter to Kagome. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Letter

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Letter  
  
Kagome took the letter with curiosity. "May I be excused?" She asked, wanting to investigate the letter immediately and privately.  
  
"Yes, go ahead, I'll do the dishes for you dear. Just don't forget to brush your hair again," Kagome's mother said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, of course. Thanks a bunch, mom," thanked Kagome. Then she headed back up the stairs, tripping over a step for she was in such a hurry, then dashed to her room and closed the door behind her. She examined the envelope; it was yellow and was addressed:  
Kagome Higurashi  
16 Shinboku Street  
2nd largest bedroom  
2nd floor  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
'How strange,' Kagome thought. Then she flipped the envelope over and it was sealed with a sticker of a big H on a shield. She carefully unstuck the sticker, not wanting to rip anything. She finally got it open and found two letters inside. Kagome took a look at the first envelope. Her eyes went wide as she read the letter. It said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Higurashi,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Please inform your friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru they have been accepted as well. Please meet me at your school on June 20, along with your friends if possible. I will explain why you have been accepted so late then. Term begins on September 1. Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster 'What?!' Kagome thought. 'How could these people know about Inuyasha and the others? And what is this school? Witchcraft and Wizardry? What, there are other people who have powers like mine? Wait, how do they know I have magical powers? And when has Sesshomaru been my friend?! Better tell the others quickly!' Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and stuffed the letter inside then dashed out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Where you going, Kagome? Back to your friends in the feudal era?" her mother questioned her as she watched Kagome run down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be long, that okay, mom?" Kagome asked, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, of course, but you might want to brush that hair of yours, dear" she suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks, mom" Kagome put down her backpack and took out a hairbrush and brushed her hair then put it away. "OK, bye!" She waved good- bye to her mom as she picked her backpack up and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye, honey," Kagome's mother said as she waved.  
  
"BE GOOD WHILE I'M GONE SQUIRT!" Kagome yelled to Sota, who was upstairs playing videogames.  
  
"YEAH! WHATEVER!" Sota yelled. "NOOO!!!!"  
  
'He must've died on his videogame' Kagome thought and grinned. Then she ran out the door, past the 50 year-old Go-Shinboku tree by her house to the shrine next to it. She opened the door. The Bone-Eater's well was inside, Kagome took a deep breath and gripped her backpack then jumped it. 


	3. Chapter 3 Down The Bone Eater's Well

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Down the Bone Eater's Well  
  
Everything was dark when landed with a thud onto the bottom. Dust flew everywhere when she jumped down. Then Kagome climbed a vine in the well to the opening.  
  
Kagome gave out a sigh of relief. "Fresh air!" She then gulped in some air that was clean, sweet, and refreshing. She looked around at the beautiful forest and Go-Shinboku tree.  
  
"'Bout time you came back," a voice said from nearby.  
  
The voice startled Kagome. "Sorry Inuyasha," she said to the person and got out of the well and brushed away the dust on her.  
  
A boy a little bit taller than Kagome jumped down from a tree nearby. He had on red clothes made of a fire rat, which is stronger than any suit of armor. He had long, silver, sparkly hair and golden colored eyes. There was a black sheath strapped onto his pants that contained Tetsusaiga, the sword that can kill 100 demons with one swing. He also had razor, sharp claws and silver dog-ears protruding out from his hair on the top of his head. (Cute, eh? Can't resist! Ahh!) Inuyasha is a half demon (half human and half dog demon or youkai).  
  
"Where are the others?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she looked around.  
  
"Back at the village," Inuyasha answered. "Why did you leave all of a sudden?!"  
  
"Because you were being hot-tempered again!" Kagome said as she let out fumes.  
  
"Well it isn't my fault! It's that stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Who? Koga? Just because he said I was his woman doesn't mean I am!" Kagome yelled angrily at Inuyasha. "Anyway, I never heard you claim I was your woman now huh?! So why get so angry about it?!"  
  
"Feh, stupid woman," Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed his arms. Then he started to walk off out of the forest  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Kagome yelled letting out more fumes as she ran after Inuyasha, her backpack thumping up and down on her back as she ran.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and started to power-walk.  
  
"Hey! I said wait! SIT!" Kagome yelled as she grinded her teeth.  
  
"WOAH! OOMMPPHH!" Inuyasha said as he was forced to the ground with a thud with his legs sprawled open. "Stupid necklace," Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed hold of the beaded necklace around his neck. 'Ever since that old lady, Kaede, put this around my neck, Kagome, has always been able to make me hit the ground by saying 'sit'! Who do they think I am?! A dog! Wait, I am but I'm not a house dog or anything!' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome walk up to him.  
  
Kagome crouched down to Inuyasha's eye level and said, "See, you better wait when I say so or else I can just say the word 'sit'."  
  
THUD! Inuyasha hit the ground once more. "Ptpfth!" Inuyasha spitted out dirt.  
  
"Oh! Whoops, I'm sorry! Hehehe" Kagome said as if she was really sorry, snickering to herself.  
  
"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled as he got up brushing away the dirt on his clothes. 


	4. Chapter 4 IntroducingSango, Miroku and S...

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy!  
  
Also, thanks to the first reviewer! YAY! *does a happy dance* All right, here's chapter four! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Introducing.... Miroku, Sango, and Shippo!  
  
The two started to walk towards a village together, out of the forest. They did not speak a word until they arrived at the village.  
  
"Konnichiwa Shippo, konnichiwa Sango, konnichiwa Miroku!" Kagome said to three figures.  
  
One was very short, only about 2 ½ feet tall. He had orange hair tied up into a tiny ponytail. He had an orange tail protruding from his behind and wore a blue shirt with white seeds on it, over it he wore an orange furry vest and he had on dark, blue, baggy pants.  
  
"Hi, Kagome! You're not mad at Inuyasha anymore, right?" the little boy said.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now, Shippo," Kagome said to the little boy. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Shippo said happily as he bounced up and down.  
  
'He must be happy to see me, and hyper....' Kagome thought as a sweatdrop trickled down her face.  
  
"Kagome, a pleasure to see you again!" said one of the other figures. He was quite a bit taller than Kagome but shorter than Inuyasha. He had short black hair tied into a tiny pigtail at the end. He also had on a long, black cloak on with purple cloth on top of it. He held a long, gold colored rod in his hand that had a circle on the top with little rings dangling from it. His left hand was covered by a black cloth and was wrapped with prayer beads so he can control the void in his hand called the 'Wind Tunnel'. The Wind Tunnel is able to suck up anything in its path.  
  
Kagome felt bad for him about the Wind Tunnel since the evil youkai, Naraku put the curse onto his ancestors, having it passed down generations to generations to Miroku. Someday the void will suck him up whole, too. "Hello, Miroku," she said to the black robed person.  
  
"Such a fine day it is today!" Miroku walked up to Kagome. He kneeled down and took her hand. "Would you bare my child?" He said to the astonished Kagome. He was rubbing her behind, Kagome's face was all scrunched up and red.  
  
"PERVERT!" yelled out a woman standing next to Kagome. She raised her hand and smacked Miroku hard in the cheek. Her eyebrows were twitching as she watched Miroku fall to the ground with a thud. He had swirly eyes and was knocked out for a moment.  
  
"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said to the woman.  
  
"No prob," she said. She had long black hair and was wearing a dark and light pink shirt and a dark green skirt. She was taller than Kagome but shorter than Miroku. "He is so perverted... He should be ashamed of himself, he's a monk!"  
  
"A perverted monk," Inuyasha added.  
  
"It was worth it," Miroku said wearily as he got up slowly. He was rubbing the red hand mark left on his cheek from Sango's slap.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms again and looked away. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Letter Exposes Itself to t...

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: The Letter Exposes Itself to the Feudal Era Students  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I've got something serious to tell you guys! And also, uh... Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Don't remind me of that stupid half-brother of mine!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked with curiosity.  
  
"It's about this letter," Kagome said as she put down her backpack and took out the yellow envelope.  
  
"What's so odd about a letter in a yellow envelope?! Ooh, I'm terrified!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha and handed the envelope to Sango. "Go ahead, open it and see for yourself."  
  
Sango took the envelope and opened the back flap. Miroku and Shippo were leaning over her shoulders, trying to get a better look. Sango opened the letter up and started to read it, Miroku and Shippo did the same. Their eyes went wide as they read the letter, their eyes moving left to right, up and down. After they finished they looked at Kagome with confused looks.  
  
"Odd, isn't it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, yes indeed," Miroku said as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"Let me take a look!" Inuyasha said as he walked over and snatched the letter out of Sango's hand. He read the letter quickly and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Why did you do that?!" Kagome questioned the dog demon as she picked the letter up from the ground.  
  
"Who would want to go to some stupid school?! It might even be some stupid prank he's trying to pull on you! How do you know if this school is even real?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Don't you think it's odd? About how this Dumbledore-person knows you all and you're not even from my time!" Kagome explained.  
  
"So, when are you visiting this, Albus Dumbledore?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Its says to meet him on June 20," Kagome said as she examined the letter. Kagome gasped. "Oh! That's tomorrow! But even if you guys were going to go to the school, how would you? You can't get through the Bone Eater's Well. Only Inuyasha and me can."  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore knows how! He did say he was going to explain everything," Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Kagome agreed.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you accompany Kagome, to this, Dumbledore fellow?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Feh! Fine I will! But I'm telling you, this must be some stupid joke!" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome was looking at her watch. It said it was 11:56 AM. "I got to go! My mom is probably serving lunch! Why don't you come, Inuyasha? You can have lunch and dinner with us and sleepover until tomorrow? Then we can go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Lucky...I would definitely go if I can go through the well," Miroku grumbled. "Ow!"  
  
Sango hit him hard in the head. She was glaring at Miroku.  
  
"What?!" Miroku said innocently.  
  
"Men..." Sango grumbled as she shook her head.  
  
"Fine! I'll go, just to see the look on your face when you find out it was all a prank!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored her and watched some birds fly by.  
  
"Anyway, lets go, Inuyasha! We'll come back right away after we meet Dumbledore! That okay, guys?" Kagome asked the three.  
  
"Yeah," Sango replied.  
  
Miroku said, "Try and get as much information as you can. Wait... where's Shippo?"  
  
Everyone just realized Shippo wasn't with them when Miroku said it out loud.  
  
"Oh, he's playing with the butterflies," Kagome said as she pointed to Shippo. He was out in the fields nearby, hopping up and down, trying to catch the butterflies. "Hey, Shippo! Inuyasha and I got to go! We'll be back tomorrow ok?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Okay! Just promise you'll be back tomorrow! Oommpth" Shippo yelled as he fell from an attempt to pounce on a blue butterfly.  
  
"I promise! Bye!" Kagome said as she waved to him.  
  
Shippo waved back, then went back to catching butterflies.  
  
"Bye Sango. Bye Miroku," Kagome said to them.  
  
"Bye! Be careful," they both said.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Say good-bye to them, stupid!" she yelled at Inuyasha as she hit him gently to grab his attention.  
  
"Huh?! Wha...oh, bye," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome picked up her backpack and walked back to the well. 


	6. Chapter 6 Back Down the Well Again

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) This one is a long one compared to the other ones. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Back Down the Well Again  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha got back to the well, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned the alerted youkai.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and down a bit. "N-nothing, thought I heard someone. Must be my imagination. Lets go."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down the well at the same time together.  
  
Then someone from behind a nearby tree walked up to the well. It was a woman. She had on a red and white striped kimono on and she was holding up a fan that matched her clothes. She has black hair tied up with a hair band and a feather was sticking out from it and her red eyes glowed on her face.  
  
"Ah...Naraku ought to find this interesting..." she said with an evil grin. Then she grabbed the feather in her hair and it turned into a very big feather. Then she got onto the feather and flew away on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to Kagome and Inuyasha:  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were at the dark bottom of the well. Inuyasha helped Kagome get out of the well by carrying her and jumping out. Then he put her down. Kagome walked up to the door and opened it. The breeze gently lifted her hair, swaying in many directions.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hands and dragged him out to the open. Then she let go of him and the two walked towards the house. "I'm back!" Kagome said as she opened the back door, entering the living room with Inuyasha behind her.  
  
"Kagome! Oh and you brought your friend!" Kagome's mom said as she walked into the room seeing them. "SOTA! KAGOME'S HERE! AND GUESS WHO SHE BROUGHT WITH HER?" She yelled out to Sota who was upstairs, still playing videogames.  
  
Sota came running down the stairs since they all heard heavy thumps on the stairs. Then Sota dashed in, joining everyone else in the living room. "Inuyasha! Hey, your back! Thanks a bunch! It's so boring around here with just mom, grandpa, and Kagome around," he sighed with relief.  
  
"Lunch ready yet, mom?" Kagome asked her mother politely.  
  
"Yes it is, dear. Why don't you join us, Inuyasha? We're having ramen noodles!" Kagome's mom said with a smile.  
  
"Ramen noodles? Isn't that the stuff you brought back to the feudal era?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, the first time you ate them you were in a graveyard full of bones and skulls...and you enjoyed it," Kagome said as her face went pale and she shivered.  
  
"That's great!" Kagome's mother said. "Well lets go sit down at the kitchen table." She walked out of the room, with everyone else following her. "Please, sit down," she said as they arrived in the kitchen, pointing to the table and chairs in the center of the room.  
  
They all took a seat, Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome while Sota sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Mom? Where's Grandpa?" Kagome asked as she noticed an empty chair next to her, not her mom's chair.  
  
"Oh, he's in the study room, studying more spells, dear," Kagome's mom replied.  
  
"Why? What is he gonna use the spells for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, ever since Inuyasha got past Grandpa's paper spells, he's been trying to find a spell that'll actually work," she said. Then she started to put the ramen noodles onto five separate plates.  
  
"Well, that's Grandpa for you..." Kagome said as a sweatdrop flowed down the side of her head.  
  
"Pssst...Inuyasha!" Sota whispered as he leaned towards Inuyasha, cupping his hand around his mouth so no one else can hear.  
  
"What," Inuyasha said with an annoyed look on him.  
  
"Do you like my sister?" Sota said, eyeing him closely.  
  
"N-NO!" Inuyasha stuttered in a loud voice angrily.  
  
"Rrrriiiiggghhhttt...." Sota said and rolled his eyes, he can tell Inuyasha wasn't telling the truth, just by looking at his eyes and the way he answered him.  
  
"What are you two muttering about?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"Nothing, sis!" Sota explained with an innocent look on his face.  
  
'Stupid kid,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Bon-appetite!" Kagome's mother said as she placed everyone's plates down in front of them that had Ramen noodles on them except one. "I'll be back, got to go give Grandpa his plate," she said as she carried the last plate upstairs to the study room.  
  
Everyone ate quietly, well, they would've if Sota hadn't 'accidentally' kicked Inuyasha off his sit, which made him very angry. Inuyasha was gonna strangle Sota, but Kagome's mom came back in the nick of time so he couldn't. When everyone finished, Sota bolted up the stairs and continued playing his videogame while Kagome's mom cleared the table. Kagome and Inuyasha headed up the stairs to Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief, "Ahh...nice, soft, comfy bed," she said as she fell back onto her bed and bounced on it. "So...what do you want to do Inuyasha? We still have awhile 'till night comes. How 'bout we go out and maybe hang around the park?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha refused.  
  
"Why? Because he have to hide your ears by wearing this," Kagome said as she picked up a baseball cap that was hanging on her bedpost.  
  
"No, I just don't want to!" Inuyasha said fuming.  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Please?!" Kagome said as she kneeled down and stuck her bottom lip out, eyes wide, giving a puppy face. Her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh...fine! Feh, stupid woman," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Alright! Lets go!" Kagome said as she put the cap on his head and then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him outside to the park.  
  
"Woah! Why in such a rush?! We're only going to some stupid park," Inuyasha said, keeping up with Kagome. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Park

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: The Park  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived at the park.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" Kagome yelled and it was.  
  
The park was very green, birds flew and chirped in the air, cherry blossoms were blossoming, and laughter was heard in the air. Little kids were playing happily with each other on the playground.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked with each other around the park. Inuyasha was grumpy but the stroll around the park made him feel calm.  
  
"Oh! It's almost dinnertime! We won't make it back in time. Why don't we eat here?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Hm..." Kagome looked around the park for food. "Aha! How 'bout some hotdogs?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, "Hotdogs? What's thaaaatttt!!!!!" Kagome interrupted him when she grabbed him and dragged him to a hotdog stand nearby. "Oooph! Hey! What was that for?! Didn't have to drag me, wench..." A smell grabbed Inuyasha's nose. 'Ah...what is that smell? It, it, actually smells good...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Here," Kagome handed him a hotdog.  
  
"T-Thanks," Inuyasha said, taking the hotdog. He and Kagome went and sat down on a brook by the lake. They both ate their hotdogs, feeling full afterwards.  
  
The sun was setting at the horizon of the lake. It water shined the same colors as the sun since it was reflecting on the water. It was a gold, orangey, yellow color.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Kagome said as she watched the sun set.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. Then he felt something heavy leaning on him. Inuyasha looked, it was Kagome. She was resting on his shoulder and looking at the sun. Inuyasha blushed a deep red color and let out a grin.  
  
When the sun went below the horizon, the two of them headed back to Kagome's house. Then Kagome changed into her pajamas and snuggled under her bedcovers while Inuyasha sat by the window, leaning on the wall. He held his Tetsusaiga letting it lean on his shoulder as a precaution and took off the cap on his head. Then the two fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Cat and Dog Fight

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: The Cat and Dog Fight!  
  
Inuyasha woke up, he rubbed his sore eyes open, rubbing out the sand. He groaned and got up, stretching his arms. He looked at Kagome, she was sound asleep. Inuyasha gently nudged her to wake her up. Nothing. Inuyasha did it again. Nothing. Then Inuyasha kicked Kagome off her bed, making her tumble to the floor with a thud onto her blankets that were wrapped around her.  
  
Kagome groaned. "Stupid! Why you wake me up like that?!" She was very angry, anyone would if someone kicked them off their own bed.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't wake up when I nudged you so I decided to kick you off your bed," Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"Well! I'm up! Happy?!!" Kagome said as she got up wearily, pulling her blankets up and putting them on the bed. She rummaged through her drawers and grabbed some clothes. "I'm taking a shower, make yourself at home," she said as she headed out the door.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha answered. He took a look at the room. A cat was staring at Inuyasha from across the room. It was Buyo. "What are you staring at, cat?"  
  
"Meow!" Buyo replied. Buyo kept staring at Inuyasha. Buyo stepped up to him and meowed.  
  
"What? You challenging me or something?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Meow," Buyo nodded his head.  
  
Inuyasha bent down, until he was at the same eye level as the cat. "So... what kind of challenge you want?" then Inuyasha thought, 'Why am I even talking to this stupid cat?! Oh well, what else to do?' Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Buyo raised his right paw and let out his claws.  
  
"You don't like me? Do you cat?" Inuyasha questioned the feline.  
  
Buyo scratched Inuyasha's face with his claws, "Meow!"  
  
Inuyasha felt the cut on his cheek. "Damn you, stupid cat! Feel the wrath of my claws!" Inuyasha said as he showed the cats his claws.  
  
"Meow?" Buyo said in fear, cringing.  
  
"Wait, no, I'll be easy on you," Inuyasha answered, he put down his hand then picked the cat up.  
  
"MEOW!!" Buyo screeched, struggling from Inuyasha's grip.  
  
"HAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed. He threw the cat out the door, but not hard. He had on an evil grin. "Ha! Suits you right for hurting me you stupid animal!"  
  
Buyo fell to the ground with a thud and then he dashed down the stairs.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" said a voice.  
  
"WAHH!!" Inuyasha hit the ground hard. He looked up at who said 'sit'. It was Kagome. She looked very mad.  
  
"Why you do that to, Buyo?" Kagome questioned the youkai. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"HAH! He scratched me and anyway, he wanted a fight!" Inuyasha explained as he got up from the carpeted floor.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Lets get going ok?"  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome ran to her yellow backpack and grabbed the mysterious yellow envelope. "Alright! Ready! Lets go!"  
  
The two of them headed out to Kagome's school, which was only a few blocks away. 


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Dumbledore

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy! (I'll try and make my chapters longer so there aren't so many chapters)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9- Meeting Dumbledore  
  
It took about 15 minutes to get to Kagome's school. The sun wasn't even up yet, since there were signs of a light shower coming. The streetlights were still on when they got there.  
  
"This is your school?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes! What's wrong with it?!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Never said anything was wrong!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Well, that tone in your voice makes it sound wrong!" Kagome growled.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. "So where is the old man?"  
  
"Don't say that! His name is Albus Dumbledore! Be nice when he comes alright? He should be coming soon," Kagome replied.  
  
Then a cloud of mist appeared in front of them and a tall figure stepped out of it. As the man stepped out, the mist disappeared. He has white, fuzzy hair and a long white beard that curled in some areas. He wore crescent-moon shaped glasses that were pushed onto the tip of his nose, about to fall off. He wore a dark, crimson red cone hat, like a witch's hat, and wore a matching robe that fell to the floor, covering his feet. He has wrinkly skin like a prune and has blue eyes that look worn out from so many years.  
  
"Ah... you must be Kagome, and this lad must be Inuyasha, am I correct?" the man asked them.  
  
Kagome shivered a bit and said, "Y-yes, and a-are y-you uh... Albus Dumbledore?" Kagome was shaking a bit.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at the old man, with his fierce golden eyes, watching every move the man makes.  
  
The old man chuckled, "Yes, yes I am. Pleasure to meet you two, if you could excuse me for a minute," he took out a shiny, silver cigarette lighter and held it up into the air and flicked the top open with a click. Then one by one, the streetlights on the streets went out, the light source got sucked into the lighter. Everything was dark, dark enough so no one can look out their window and see Kagome, Inuyasha, and Dumbledore, but the three of them were able to see each other see, barely. "What is that?" Kagome said with interest.  
  
"Oh, this? It's my Put-Outer, puts the lights out so no one can see us, very useful," Dumbledore said as he put the Put-Outer away. "Lets see, ah, yes. You must be very curious, aren't you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I know that your friends can't get through the well, only you two can, right?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, uh..." Kagome hesitated. She knew Kikyo could also go through the well, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, so if Kagome can, surely Kikyo can.  
  
"Well, I know a spell that can get the well to open up so your friends can get through," Dumbledore answered. "After our conversation, I'll be glad if you can lead me to the well."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Oh, don't get your hopes high, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Why is that?!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "This is probably just a prank, like what kind of spell can let the others through?"  
  
"There is one, I discovered it recently so no other wizard knows it yet," Dumbledore answered. "So, you think is all a prank, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha just grunted.  
  
"Well, it makes sense, it's good that you are being cautious, but please, trust me, I can show you magic if it'll get you to believe me," Dumbledore suggested. Then he started to rummage around his inside pockets.  
  
"Fine, go ahead, lets see you try," Inuyasha said.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a long stick of neatly carved wood with a rubber grip handle on the end, then he waved it around and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and then a barrel nearby started to float then Dumbledore waved his wand down and the barrel landed softly.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless. "Fine, I'll believe you."  
  
"Wow! That was a-amazing!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore said and bowed. "Now we must hurry with this conversation, let me tell you some things. On September 1, you will need to board the Hogwarts Express train and have all your necessary items for school. I will have Hagrid escort you and your friends to Diagon Alley to get all your supplies, including your wand."  
  
"Wow! That sounds terrific, but wait, if Inuyasha and Shippo goes to uh, oh, Hogwarts, wouldn't people be suspicious, since Inuyasha does have dogs ears and Shippo has a fox tail?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, I am not wearing some stupid hat on my head again, that's for sure!" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll put a spell on them that will disguise Inuyasha and Shippo. Now, when you go to the school, you'll be sorted into 4 Houses, you will treat your house like they're family and you'll all be separated into years, according to age. You two and Sango and Miroku will be 6th year students, Shippo will be a 1st year while Sesshomaru will be in the last year, 7th year." Dumbledore explained to the two.  
  
"Why does my stupid half-brother have to come with us?! He'll kill everyone at the school!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I will speak to him about that," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Wait, but why are we being accepted so late, well, besides Shippo," Kagome asked.  
  
"It's odd, no other schools wanted to accept you all and they wouldn't know how to open the well to all, so I've been trying to find a spell to open the well completely and I finally have just last week!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now, lets get to that well!"  
  
Kagome nodded. The three of them started to walk off towards Kagome's house, Dumbledore stopped for a second and opened the Put-Outer, letting the lights go back to the streetlamps. Then they all proceeded on. 


	10. Chapter 10 Back to the Well

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy! (I'll try and make my chapters longer so there aren't so many chapters, like how this one is!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10- Back to the Well  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Dumbledore just arrived to the well.  
  
"Well, this is it!" Kagome said as she showed Dumbledore the well.  
  
"Hm...very interesting, please stand back," Dumbledore said. Then he took out his wand and said, "Lotius!(author's note: I just made that spell up!)" Then there a blinding light emitted from the tip of the wand and the light zapped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had to squinch their eyes if they wanted to see what was happening.  
  
Then the blinding light started to fade then disappear.  
  
Dumbledore put his wand away. "Well, that should work, don't go in there until quarter of noon please, it's necessary for it to be able to work. Now, when you go in there at 11, bring your friends out, then the Keeper of Hogwarts Grounds will take you all to Diagon Alley to get your supplies at noon, oh and his name is Hagrid."  
  
"How will we know if it's really him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, he won't be hard to notice," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Kagome cocked her head and had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Dumbledore took out a gold pocket watch and looked at it, "I'm sorry, but I must get going! The muggle shops will be opening any minute now and I must get some more of those lemon drops. Good-bye!" Then Dumbledore walked off and then disappeared with a POP!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just blinked at what they saw then headed back inside the house. They just sat around until 11 o'clock came.  
  
Finally, 11 o'clock came! Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"Shall we go in now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Might as well, the old man did say we could go in at 11, right?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Then the two hopped in the well and everything went black. Then they got out of the well and were back in Feudal Japan.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" said a voice in front of them, but Inuyasha and Kagome didn't see anyone in front of them.  
  
"Right here!" the person hopped up so they can see him.  
  
"Shippo! Didn't see you there!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha got out of the well.  
  
"HEY! MIROKU! SANGO! THEY'RE BACK!" Shippo yelled up while hopping up and down, excitedly.  
  
Then Miroku and Sango came through the forest and greeted them back.  
  
"So... was Inuyasha right? Or is there really a school called Hogwarts?" Miroku asked with curiosity.  
  
"Inuyasha was wrong," Kagome answered.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Kagome sneered back at him, "Well, he put some kind of spell on the well, so you should be able to get through!"  
  
Sango was amazed, "Really?! That's great, now we can see what your time looks like!"  
  
"Yay!" Shippo hopped up and down with excitement.  
  
"Wait a sec, didn't the letter say Sesshomaru had to come?" Miroku reminded everyone.  
  
Everyone just stared.  
  
"No way! No way! I already said I would go to this stupid school, but with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha argued, full of anger and rage.  
  
"Anyway, how would we get him to come with us, and how will we find him?" Sango said with a confused look.  
  
"Hm..." everyone agreed.  
  
"We could just yell his name and hope the best he'll show up!" Kagome suggested.  
  
Everyone did an anime crash besides Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, like that'll get my brother here," Inuyasha said. "Well, lets give it a try! Doesn't hurt to try, right?" Kagome said. Then she yelled out, "SESSHOMARU!!! SESSHOMARU!!! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" it didn't work. Then she added on, "HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO KILL YOUR HALF BREED BROTHER!"  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Well, I thought saying that would bring him here, guess not."  
  
Inuyasha said, "Hey, who you calling a half-breed! I know I am, but that brings back bad memories you know!"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome apologized. "Huh?"  
  
Everyone froze when they heard something coming very fast. Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga closely, Miroku held the prayer beads on his Wind Tunnel, and Sango had her big boomerang with her and she held it up.  
  
Then a tall man fell out of the sky and landed on his feet in front of them.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" everyone questioned to the person.  
  
It was Sesshomaru, he had long, silver hair, long nails like Inuyasha's, narrow, piercing yellow eyes, and had two red scar marks on the each side of his face. He wore white clothes, with red flower patterns on parts of it, and had a white, fluffy scarf thing (don't know how to describe it!). He also had on a yellow and blue ribbon around his waist, and a sword was hanging on his belt. It is called the Tenseiga, able to heal and resurrect life.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru sneered. "Thought I'd come by and kill you..." he flexed his claws a bit.  
  
Kagome jumped in front of him, "Wait a sec! I just said that to get you here, but that's not why I called you! We've all been accepted to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the headmaster of the school wants you to go there, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru hissed, "I'll go to this school, might learn something useful to help me kill Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha was getting furious at Sesshomaru, he tried to pounce on him, but Miroku and Sango held him back.  
  
"Well, you need to come with us since we need to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get our supplies, but promise you won't try to kill or hurt us, or anyone in my time?!" Kagome said seriously.  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"I don't trust him!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Of course you don't! You hate his guts, you already told us that!" Miroku said.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Lets go then! Down the well we go!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone was quiet, probably because the idea of Sesshomaru hanging around made them all nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you all, it's not worth it for the mortals you are," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Then everyone headed to the well and jumped it one at a time. 


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the Hogwarts Grounds Kee...

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA OF SOME SORT! Just wanted to tell you that since I see other people do the same and it makes sense. Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy! (I'll try and make my chapters longer so there aren't so many chapters, like how this one is!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11- Meet the Keeper of Hogwarts Grounds  
  
Landing at the bottom of the well was easy, was it was until everyone got in, for it was very stuffy and around was squished.  
  
"Get off me!" Inuyasha said since someone had landed on his face.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo said as Inuyasha got out of the well and let Shippo land on the ground.  
  
Then everyone finally got out of the well and headed outside.  
  
"Wow! We're actually in the future!" Sango said, eyes going wide at the sight of the city; tall buildings and automobiles passing by.  
  
"So this is where the mortal girl is from," Sesshomaru said, eyes gleaming.  
  
"So how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Some guy named Hagrid is taking us," Inuyasha answered. "The old man said he shouldn't be hard to notice."  
  
Then the ground shaked, causing everyone to wobble.  
  
"What the—"they all said but stopped when something enormous was standing in front of them.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide, Dumbledore was right, Hagrid wouldn't be hard to notice, he actually stuck out like a sore thumb. Hagrid was like 8 feet tall, he had long, shaggy hair and a beard. He was 8-9 feet tall (I don't know exactly how tall he is...), his shoulders were all hunched up, kinda, and he wore a humongous fur coat that had so many pockets all around! And he wore big, black boots.  
  
"Wow," Kagome said.  
  
"So what?! I've seen bigger demons!" Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"Be nice!" Kagome whispered so Hagrid wouldn't hear. "Anyway, he's not a demon now, is he?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Uh, are you Hagrid?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, as you already know, me name's Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. You all must be the late foreign students, am I right?" the tall man questioned them all.  
  
"Yes," Miroku answered, "Are you going to be taking us to this Diagon Alley?"  
  
"I sure am," Hagrid answered.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Sango asked.  
  
"Floo powder o' course," Hagrid chuckled.  
  
"What's flu powder? Is that some kinda dust that makes you catch the flu?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Nah, that flu powder, floo powder. We can travel by fireplace," Hagrid answered.  
  
"Fireplace?" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, lets go jump into a fireplace and get burned," Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome nudged him.  
  
"Feh," was all that Inuyasha said.  
  
"I could just run there, but you mortals wouldn't be able to catch up," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Funny fella, aren't ya?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Oh, well, he's a demon, oh, and Inuyasha is half demon (or hanyou, thank you tomi-sama who corrected me!)," Kagome answered.  
  
"Do you have a fireplace, Kagome?" Hagrid asked her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, want me to show you it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Hagrid nodded.  
  
Then Kagome led everyone into her house, Hagrid had to duck down to fit, then they ended up in her living room, in front of an old, dusty fireplace.  
  
Then Hagrid took out a small sack and opened it up. "Stand back now, all of yeh," he took out an umbrella with his other hand and it shot out sparks that put the fireplace on fire then the fire disappeared, but there were still some sparks. Then he took out some powder and handed a handful of it to everyone.  
  
Everyone held the powder, with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Now, I want all of you to go in, one at a time, and say 'Diagon Alley' then throw the dust onto the ground. Understand?" Hagrid said.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just kept quiet.  
  
First Kagome went in and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Then was followed by everyone else, doing the same, Hagrid went last to make sure they did it right.  
  
When everyone had done it, they were flying down through fireplaces, coughing from all the dust. Then they all arrived in a small pub. People dressed up oddly were drinking and eating. Chatter was heard throughout the place.  
  
Inuyasha coughed, "This is Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Well, this is where the entrance is, this is the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid answered. "'Lo Tom!" Hagrid waved to a little man with a top hat, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.  
  
"Usually, Hagrid?" Tom answered.  
  
"No thanks, doing some shopping with some new students," Hagrid introduced them all to Tom.  
  
Tom greeted them all, shaking their hands.  
  
Then Hagrid led them into another room, it was empty and they stood in front of a red brick wall. Then Hagrid took out his umbrella, "Three up....two across.... Right, stand back," he tapped the wall 3 times with the umbrella.  
  
The brick wall started to quiver, then a small hole appeared in it, then it started to get larger and wider. Soon, they were all facing an archway large enough for Hagrid to fit through. In front of them was an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped except for Hagrid, who was used to it, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were not at all impressed.  
  
Then they all started to head down the street. 


	12. Chaper 12 Diagon Alley

Here is the long awaited CHAPTER 12!I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA AT ALL!. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction Thank you for your cooperation. ::bows:: : ) Enjoy! (I've been trying to make my chapters longer! I noticed they weren't as long as I thought, so I'm going to make sure they're super long!! Sorry for the short ones!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12- Diagon Alley  
  
Everyone walked down, looking up and down, left to right. Signs were everywhere that said the strangest things, like cauldrons, wands, brooms, and other magical names.  
  
"Wait, how are we going to pay for everything? We all don't have money, except for Kagome..." Miroku said.  
  
"But all I have with me is $20..." Kagome showed a 20-dollar bill, showing a frown.  
  
"Don' worry laddies! Dumbledore gave me some money so we can get your things, anyway, you wouldn't be able to buy anything with Muggle money!" Hagrid chuckled.  
  
"Muggle?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's what we call non-magical folks," Hagrid answered.  
  
"Oh," Sango said. "So what kind of money do you use?"  
  
"Oh, coins, called Galleons, the gold ones, Sickles, the silver ones, and Knuts, the bronze ones," Hagrid answered.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just kept walking them, ignoring what they say, (very stubborn, aren't they? No wonder they're brothers!). Sesshomaru had an evil, curious look in his eyes, he was probably impressed that mortals could do magic.  
  
"Kagome, could ya take out the list of the supplies you all need?" Hagrid asked as he waved to a passerby and the passerby greeted him and walked off.  
  
Kagome nodded and took out the list. It said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transformation by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
By Phiyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
By Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
By Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"All righty then! Lets go!" Hagrid led them to all different kinds of stores, getting their supplies. Everyone was carrying their new belongings in bags, everyone seemed tired of carrying them, besides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru of course. Them two thought the whole school thing was just a stupid idea, but it would come in handy when trying to kill each other. (::evil grin:: muahahaha! lol) And every minute, people passing by would whisper to each and stare at Inuyasha's ears, and Inuyasha would just say 'Feh' to them all.  
  
"Last stop, wands!" Hagrid announced to the group.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Why the heck do we need a stupid piece of wood, huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"So you can control yer magic, o' course!" Hagrid answered. Then he led everyone to an old, crafty looking shop, an old chipped sign hung over it and read, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c."  
  
Everyone went up the steps inside the store. The store's walls were filled with small boxes, and one of those ladders that glide was hooked onto it.  
  
Hagrid took a giant step forward and said, "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Then an old man appeared from behind a wall of boxes. "Hello there! You must be here for your wands, huh? First years right?"  
  
Hagrid answered, "No, Ollivander, only one is in first year, while four of 'em are in 6th year and another is in 7th."  
  
"Oh, really? Why's that?" Ollivander asked, peering down at everyone with curious eyes. "Is it because no one wanted to accept them?"  
  
A sweatdrop trickled down everyone's face.  
  
"No, well yes, but not because of, well, never mind, it's very complicated," Hagrid said as he tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, well lets see, who wants their wand first?" Ollivander asked, looking for someone who would step forward.  
  
Everyone just turned their heads and looked at each other, seeing who would go first. No one stepped forward.  
  
"Hmmm.... Difficult group, okay then, how 'bout you, young man?" Ollivander said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Stubborn type, eh? Well, come on now," Ollivander grabbed Inuyasha to the center of the room. "Now, every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. No two Ollivander wands are the same, and you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course! Which is your wand hand? Left or right?"  
  
Inuyasha answered, "Right."  
  
Then Ollivander measured Inuyasha all around then walked off to a shelf and took out a small box and opened it up and took out a wand. Then handed it to Inuyasha, "Here, just wave this, it's unicorn hair, mahogany, 8 inches."  
  
Inuyasha took the wand and wavered it a bit, feeling foolish. Then sparks came out of the end and put a table on fire.  
  
"No, no, no, of course not that, now," Ollivander said as he snatched the wand out of Inuyasha's hand, then took out his own wand and put the fire out. Then he put the wand away and went to grab another. Then came back with another and handed it to Inuyasha. "Here, try this, Phoenix Feather, Holly, 10 inches."  
  
Inuyasha waved the wand and pretty sparks came out. Everyone was surprised that nothing bad happened.  
  
"Good, that'll be your wand, next please!" Ollivander said.  
  
Kagome went next and got Phoenix Feather, Willow, 8 inches, then Sango got Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, 9 inches. Miroku got Black Walnut, Maple, 11 inches, Shippo got Red Cedar, Holly, 6 inches, and then Sesshomaru got Dragon Heartstring, Maple, 12 inches.  
  
"Well done, well done, everyone! Now enjoy your wands and take care of them, too!" Ollivander said as he waved goodbye to everyone.  
  
Then everyone left the store and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron then outside.  
  
Then Hagrid took everyone back to Kagome's house and said, "Now, all of you go home and have a good night's sleep now. You'll be taking the train to Hogwarts tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp now, yeh hear?" Then he handed tickets to everyone.  
  
Everyone looked at their tickets with confused looks. The tickets read, 'Hogwarts Express, 8 o'clock, located at 9 and ¾.  
  
"Wait, Hagrid, what do the mean by 9 and ¾!" Kagome said as she looked up from the ticket. "Huh? He's gone."  
  
Hagrid was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Well, might as well get some shut eye!" Kagome answered to everyone. "Lets all meet back here at 7:30 AM! Okay?"  
  
Everyone but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Then everyone jumped into the well with their new belongings except for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you going in the well?" Inuyasha sneered to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm gonna stay here for the night, like I said, everyone should get a good night's sleep!" Kagome answered.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"What! What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sun, it was setting beneath the horizon and dusk came. Everything was dark except for where there were spotlights. The moon wasn't out.  
  
"Oh, it's new moon," Kagome said then she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha no longer had silver hair and ears, he now had black hair and normal human ears, and his claws were replaced with normal nails.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to stay here 'cuz you're a mortal now so you're defenseless?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, come on, lets go inside, it's getting chilly out here," Kagome said as she led Inuyasha inside her house to her bedroom, tiptoeing quietly up the stairs since everyone in the house was sound asleep. Then Kagome changed into her pajamas, course, Inuyasha wasn't looking, he's not a hentai like Miroku.  
  
"Night, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she laid down on her bed and pulled over her covers.  
  
"Night," Inuyasha muttered as he sat by the window, holding his sword by his side.  
  
Then the two fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13 Hogwarts Express

throws confetti YAY! This is the long-awaited Chapter 13! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm very busy......anyways....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Inu Yasha, or anything else except this story.  
  
Here it is! It's really long, so enjoy! Bows   
  
Chapter 13: Hogwarts Express Meanwhile in Feudal Era Japan (where everyone else is)...  
  
Sesshomaru is walking into a forest. Then he catches the sight of a figure in front of him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!! You're back! Where were you?!" a little girl ran towards Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru. The little girl wore a white and orange checkered yukata (or whatever it's called, dunno, sry for dat!) and she has black hair, a small portion of it was tied up on the side of her head.  
  
"Rin, where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru said as took Rin off of himself, putting her down gently.  
  
"Jaken has been sulking ever since you've been gone, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered. Then she led Sesshomaru to a short, green imp that was wearing brown clothing, a black hat, and holding a staff with a woman and man's head on the top of it (not real heads of course, or maybe they are...I have no idea, like I said, I don't own Inuyasha).  
  
The imp looks up at Sesshomaru and jumps up with glee, "M'lord! You're back! Where were you?! Did you go after that flea-bitten Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, I did Jaken, and ended up getting invited to attend a school for wizards and witches with magical powers," Sesshomaru said to the imp.  
  
The imp, Jaken, eyes went wide, "Really, m'lord? Are you going to attend this school?"  
  
"Yes, I am, it may be useful," Sesshomaru answered, eyes gleaming.  
  
Rin tugged his clothes, "Can't I go with you, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"No, Rin, you must stay here. Jaken with take care of you when I'm gone," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Please?" Rin begged, her eyes all glossy.  
  
"No, Rin, I'll be gone for a year, but I'll be back. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, you understand?" Sesshomaru said, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Yes," Rin muttered as she stared at her feet, looking upset.  
  
"It's getting dark, let's all sleep now," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes..." Rin answered.  
  
"Rin, you must be strong, so you better cheer up, or else," Sesshomaru said, in a kind, yet threatening way.  
  
Rin grinned, "Of course! I'll be strong enough to even beat you someday!"  
  
Sesshomaru said, "You won't be able to beat me, maybe a squirrel..."  
  
"Hey!!! That's not nice!" Rin answered, full of fumes.  
  
"Lets just go to sleep now, Rin, save your energy for tomorrow," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay!" Rin said.  
  
Then the three of them went to sleep.  
  
Back at Kagome's house...  
  
The sun's rays shined in Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the light. The light revealed his appearance; he was now back in his demon form (not full demon, you know what I mean).  
  
Then the digital clock besides Kagome started to beep, which startled Inuyasha; he still wasn't used to the alarm.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat upright. Then she stifled a yawn. "G'morning," she said to Inuyasha. Then she shut of the alarm and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.  
  
Inuyasha just sat on the roof while he waited for her. There was a light, warm breeze in the air that lifted Inuyasha's hair, making strands of it waver all over in the wind.  
  
Then a soft knock was heard on some wood nearby.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She was leaning out of the window, trying to see Inuyasha from above. Kagome was dressed in her school uniform. Schoolgirls in Japan seem to like wearing their uniforms a lot, just not for school, but also for free time.  
  
Inuyasha smelled a sweet pea aroma from Kagome, 'She must've finished taking a shower.'  
  
Kagome was gripping her yellow bag, which looked heavy because Kagome was tripping a bit from its weight. Then she lost her balance, tripped and fell out of the window screaming.  
  
Inuyasha noticed what happened and jumped off the roof and caught her, landing on the ground. Then he let her down. "You should try not making stupid mistakes! You could've broke some bones if it weren't for me!"  
  
Kagome snorted. "Nice way for telling me to be careful! You could've asked me if I was okay!" Kagome started to head towards the house. "Come with me, I've got to show you something."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome to the living room, and set on the floor were six big trunks (like the ones Harry Potter, Ron, and the others in the movie has).  
  
Each one had a set of initials, they either read KG (Kagome), DI (Demon/Dog Inuyasha, I know Inuyasha is only half demon but you get my point [I'm just making these initials up, except for Kagome's though, ::sweatdrop::]), FS (Demon Fox: Shippo), ES (Exterminator: Sango), MM (Monk: Miroku), and DS (Demon/Dog Sesshomaru).  
  
"What are these for?" Inuyasha said as he examined them, opening them up and so on.  
  
Kagome picked up a letter on the ground and read it. "They're from Hagrid, he says that we should put all our belongings and stuff that we need for the trip in these trunks."  
  
"Kagome! A pleasure to see you again!"  
  
Kagome felt like she had a heart attack, same goes for Inuyasha. They turned around and saw Miroku waving at them with a cheerful face.  
  
"Miroku! You idiot! Don't you know how to knock!?" Inuyasha said furiously, clenching his fists.  
  
"Yes, I do, but your door was open so I just walked in," Miroku answered.  
  
"Where are the others?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Outside..." Miroku said, pointing out the door.  
  
They all walked out and saw Sango and Shippo staring stubbornly at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru staring stubbornly at them.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku had on a sweatdrop.  
  
"What's wron---," Kagome said but Miroku covered her mouth so she wouldn't talk for a bit. Kagome took his hand off his mouth and said, "Why d'you do that?"  
  
Miroku put his finger up to his mouth and told her to shush.  
  
Kagome did as he said.  
  
Then the three of them watched Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru stare at each other for a couple of minutes until Inuyasha lost his patience.  
  
"Will you three stop staring at each other!!!" Inuyasha yelled with rage.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and tutted, "Patience, brother, patience."  
  
"Oh look at the time!" Kagome looked at her watch, "We have to get going, everyone can put their stuff into the trunks in the living room. Each one has initials so I'm sure you will find your own, now lets hurry!"  
  
Everyone put their belongings and equipment needed for school into their marked trunks and lugged them outside.  
  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Kagome asked. "Alright then! According to the tickets, we have to go to a train station in..."  
  
"Where is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"In England..." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha exploded. "Why the heck does the big oaf give us tickets for a train in England when we're miles away from it?!"  
  
"Now, calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "There must be a solution, I'm sure Hagrid would leave us stranded without a ride now, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded then looked at her ticket, then something hit her! (not literally of course, it means she got an idea) Kagome flipped over the ticket and on the back there was writing. It said:  
  
If yeh want to get to the train station, go to the well and there should be a boot there. Now I want yeh all to hang onto everything you need and touch it, a finger'll do, and do it at the same time, then you'll be transported to the train station ok? See yeh all at school!  
  
Hagrid  
  
"Oh, so that's how we get there!" Shippo said, jumping up and down, full of excitement.  
  
"Wait a second, aren't people going to wonder about our clothes and about how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look like dogs, or er, demons I mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh good point, everyone get changed, Sango can borrow my clothes and the rest of you can borrow some clothes we still have in the basement, they should fit you," Kagome said.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said.  
  
Then everyone changed (Inuyasha's ears were hidden under a baseball cap, Shippo's tail was concealed by the pants he wore [I know you would normally see his tail sticking out there but just pretend ok!])and then dragged their trunks to the well and saw an old leathered boot, which was ripped up in places and stain.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said innocently.  
  
"Your ears?" Kagome said, hands on her hips, then she took out a cap from her trunk and jammed it onto Inuyasha's head. "There! Much better!"  
  
Then everyone got back to the boot.  
  
"Now, everyone hang onto their things and touch the boot at the same time, 'k?" Kagome said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"On three," Kagome said, "1....2........3!"  
  
Everyone touched the boot and it felt like they were being pulled in by an amazingly strong force. Everything went black, everyone's fingers felt like as it they were glued to the boot as they were pulled and transported.  
  
Then everyone landed on a cold, hard ground with a thud.  
  
"Ow," Kagome said and got up, lifting her trunk upright. She took a look around and found herself in a train station full of people and there was crowd around her and the others. People were staring at them with confusion, wondering how they all got on the ground.  
  
"Guys!" she whispered, "Get up, now!" Kagome kicked Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled. He got up and saw a ton of people staring at him. "What are you looking at!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The people cringed from the loudness of his voice and they walked away.  
  
Then the rest of the group got up.  
  
"Where are we?" Sango said.  
  
"At the train station!" Kagome said.  
  
Then everyone put their trunks on trolleys and started to walk around.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is find platform 9 and ¾! Wherever that is...." Kagome said.  
  
"Ask someone," Shippo suggested.  
  
Kagome nodded and asked a ticket man nearby. Then the guy started to laugh hysterically. Kagome just walked away with a frown on her face.  
  
"So..." Miroku said.  
  
"He didn't believe me, just thought it was a joke," Kagome said sadly.  
  
Then a large family of red heads, a girl with long, wavy brunette hair, and a boy with jet black hair, glasses, and a thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead, both of them are probably friends of the family's, walked by and Inuyasha heard them mention something about magic and told Kagome.  
  
Kagome cheered up, "Maybe they can help us!"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said.  
  
Then they all followed the family and Kagome said, "Excuse me?"  
  
A plump woman with long blazing red hair and rosy cheeks said, "Yes?"  
  
"Er, um, perhaps, do you know how to get to platform 9 and ¾?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, you must be new students aren't you?" the kind lady said.  
  
"Uh, yes," Kagome said nodding.  
  
"You look a little old to be first years, except for that little one," a boy with matching red hair that was short said.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me little!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Now Fred! Don't be mean, they're new students!" the lady said to the boy. "I'm sorry, oh I haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Molly Weasley! And here are my kids, the twins, George and Fred, this one here is Ron, Ginny, and Ron's friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I also have 3 other sons, Percy, Bill, and Charlie, they already finished school."  
  
"Oh nice to meet you all!" Kagome said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha's older brother, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. And all of us are in the 6th year except for Sesshomaru and Shippo. Sesshomaru is a 7th year and I guess you can tell Shippo is a first year."  
  
"Very nice to meet you all!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, come with us and we'll show you how to get the train."  
  
Everyone followed her to a brick wall that said platform 9 on one side and 10 on the other.  
  
"Now, you just take your things and go through that wall, don't walk though, run if you're a bit nervous, too," Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed to the brick, eh hem, solid wall.  
  
The group was confused.  
  
"I'll go first, so you know what we mean," Fred said. Fred took his cart with his trunk and things on it and ran towards the wall.  
  
The Inuyasha group (I'm just going to refer to them as the inuyasha group ok?) were expecting a crash, but Fred just disappeared. Everyone rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't just seeing things.  
  
"Awesome!" Shippo said.  
  
"I'll go next, just so you get the point," George said. Then he pushed his trolley and ran through the barrier and disappeared.  
  
"Okay, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, "Who would like to go next?"  
  
"Uh, uh, I guess I would," Kagome said. Then she pushed her trolley and couple of feet away from the wall.  
  
"Now, just go right through," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm, kind smile.  
  
Kagome nodded. Then she tightly gripped the handle of the trolley and ran towards the wall. Kagome closed her eyes, she was afraid she was going to crash, even though she saw George and Fred go through without crashing. Then she disappeared as she went through.  
  
Then she opened her eyes and found herself at platform 9 and ¾ and she saw a lot of kids and parents bustling around and pushing trolleys all around. Then behind her appeared everyone else; the rest of the Inuyasha group and the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
"Now all of you just go ask the nice man who works on the train to put your things away," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Everyone did as said, also, a lot of students were staring at the Inuyasha group, wondering who they were since they were so old and the students never saw them at Hogwarts before.  
  
"Hurry up!," Ron said as he wavered to everyone. "We're gotta get some seats!"  
  
"Wait a minute dears," Mrs. Weasley said. She took out some sandwiches and passed them out to her family. "Oh and no, they're not corned beef, Ron. Now take care everyone! Make sure to write!" Then Mrs. Weasley turned to George and Fred, "Now, no more funny business, you got that!?"  
  
"Don't worry, mum," Fred said.  
  
"No funny business," George said firmly.  
  
"Good," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"At least not to the people that we'll do it to," the twins snickered in unison.  
  
"Now hurry everyone! The train's is going to leave any moment!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Then everyone headed onto the train; the Inuyasha group (Sesshomaru came with them too because there were no more compartments left, lol) got a compartment of their own, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got one of their own, and Fred and George went off with Lee Jordon, a good friend of theirs.  
  
"Ahhh, finally we can relax," Kagome said collapsing onto her seat.  
  
Inuyasha took a seat, he seemed annoyed.  
  
"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha answered, "Feh."  
  
Steps were heard outside the door, then the door opened and there stood a boy with slicked back blonde hair, another boy who looked like a gorilla, and another who looked similar to the gorilla boy but taller.  
  
"So, you're the weird, new students everyone's talking about, huh?" the blonde said.  
  
"So what if we are?" Inuyasha said with a tone.  
  
"So what, are you all stupid? Or are you Mudbloods with some kind of problem?" the blonde said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Mudblood?" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha said, "Is that an insult?" Inuyasha had a spark in his eye, which is not good.  
  
The blonde said, "What if it is, Mudblood?" He seemed to have fun making fun of Inuyasha, since Inuyasha was the only one that was going to explode.  
  
Inuyasha was going to rip the boy apart with his claws but Sango and Miroku held him back.  
  
Then the boy took out his wand and was about to say a spell but got hit by another.  
  
"Flipendo!" someone yelled as a blinding light hit the blonde boy which made him fly off. His two big friends ran after him.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome said, eyes blinking.  
  
Then Fred and George came in. George put away his wand. "Thought we should help you out."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said.  
  
"Where's the little kid?" Fred said as he saw everyone in the Inuyasha group, but not Shippo.  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Oh, he's behind me sleeping with Kirara," Sango said.  
  
"You brought Kirara?" Miroku said. "But what about the pets being only toads, cats, or owls?"  
  
"Well, Kirara is a cat, just not a plain house cat, that's all," Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha said, "More like a ferocious animal."  
  
The twins took a look at the small cat with 3 tails and a diamond shaped patch of fur on the forehead sleeping with Shippo.  
  
"How is your cat, Kirara, ferocious?" Fred said with curiosity.  
  
Sango answered, "Well, you'll see soon."  
  
"Oh, um, Fred, what's a 'Mudblood'?" Kagome asked.  
  
Fred hesitated, "Well, a mudblood is a foul name for something who is a wizard or witch, but their parents aren't magical."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said.  
  
Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione bustled in.  
  
"What happened over here, earlier?" Ron said. "I heard George made Malfoy fly off into a wall.  
  
"Malfoy?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The snot nosed boy who called you all 'Mudbloods', his name is Draco Malfoy, and his gorilla friends are Crabbe and Goyle," Fred said.  
  
Hermione gasped then started to fume, "Malfoy called you mudbloods, too, the nerve of him!"  
  
Harry explained, "Hermione's parents are non-magical folk, or what we call Muggles."  
  
"Oi! I think it's time to get changed you guys! I think we're almost at the castle!" Ron said.  
  
Everyone nodded. Then the twins, Ron, Harry, and Hermione left to get changed into their school uniforms.  
  
Then the Inuyasha group changed (Sango tried waking Shippo up, but it didn't work so Inuyasha just punched him in the head, which hurt and made Shippo cry).  
  
(All of you are wondering what happened with Sesshomaru, well let me tell you, he just sat in the corner of the room staring outside through the window, he didn't talk to anyone and said nothing, but he'll be talking soon so don't worry!)  
  
After everyone finished changing, the train stopped at a halt. In front of the train was a humongous castle with gigantic amounts of land around it. The castle was seen by a lake and the moon illuminated onto the lake.  
  
Everyone looked in awe, at the impressive castle. Then headed out of the train, along with many, many other students.  
  
A voice was heard when they got outside, "Firs' years! Firs' years! Ova here!" It was Hagrid. He saw Kagome and called her and the rest of the Inuyasha group over. "You guys come with me, even though you're not first years 'cuz ye need to be sorted into your Houses."  
  
Shippo asked, "Houses? What do you mean, Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid explained, "You all get sorted by a hat, you get put into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They're named after the four founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. You'll see when it starts." Then Hagrid called some more 1st years over.  
  
Miroku gave a sneaky grin, "Oh, so I just might be in the same house as Sango?" His hands tingled.  
  
Sango sighed, "Don't get any ideas, Miroku!"  
  
Then Hagrid took them all and the 1st years onto separate boats; Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo got on one boat, Sango and Miroku got on another (uh-oh, lol) and Sesshomaru went on his own.  
  
As soon as everyone got on their boats, the small boats moved on their own across the lake in front of Hogwarts. Hagrid led the way in his boat and he held a big lamp.  
  
Everyone (including the 1st years ok) kept saying, 'ah' and 'ooh' at the wonderful sights. It was such a cool night with the clean, crisp air swaying gently and with the full moon. Everyone finally arrived at the shore of Hogwarts and got out of the boats.  
  
"I can't wait! This is so exciting!" Shippo said hopping with glee.  
  
"Fir's years, come with me!" Hagrid said as he wavered his hand.  
  
Then Hagrid lead everyone to a big wooden door which was the entrance of the school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts!  
  
Like the chappie? It took me a while, I don't think I'll be writing many chapters this long but I hope you keep reading them and review! 


	14. Chapter 14 Welcome to Hogwarts

Author's notes: I AM SO, SO, SORRY for being away so long and not updating for a reallah reallah long time! I went to Europe for two weeks (did I already mention that? Nevermind) and it was a blast! But now my time zones are out of wack. Stupid jet lag.... Anyways, here's the next chapter. I leave in the middle of August (again, not to Europe though ) and I hope to have Chapter 15 up by then. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY nothing. Except for the Sorting Hat's song. Which is bad, and short. You don't have to tell me about it ONWARDS!  
  
Chapter 14: Hogwarts  
The big wooden door opened and a lady with some wrinkles in a black cloak and matching pointed hat stepped out. "Welcome to Hogwarts 1st years!" she announced. "And later years," she added as she glanced at the Inuyasha group. "My name is Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration and I am Deputy Headmistress. Now a start of the term banquet will begin shortly.  
  
"Now there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat will sort you into your proper houses. The houses are named after our four founders; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Your house is somewhat like your family and while you are here at Hogwarts, you will be rewarded house points for things you do, depending on what it is, but then you will lose points if you do anything against the rules, understand? And at the end of the year, whichever house has the most points wins the House Cup."  
  
"Now I just want all you to follow me into the Great Hall where all your other fellow students will be waiting for you. I will call you by name, one at a time so wait your turn. Follow me." She walked off into the castle.  
  
All the students followed her, with Hagrid at the back, and they all looked amazed at the site of all the staircases that twisted and turned in all directions. Every wall is covered in a massive heap of paintings that moved and talk!  
  
"AAHHH!!!"  
  
Everyone looked for where the sound came from. It emitted from a boy that was floating in the air. "HELP ME!"  
  
Professor McGonagall dashed over and took out her wand. "Flipendo!" she pointed the wand at the hovering boy.  
  
Everyone gasped, thinking she was going to hit him, but the spell actually revealed a pearly white ghost holding onto the boy's ears and hovered in the air.  
  
"PEEVES!" the professor yelled at the top of her lungs. "PUT THE STUDENT DOWN OR I'LL HAVE TO GET BLOODY BARON!"  
  
The ghost snickered. "Just playing," he dropped the boy then disappeared into a wall.  
  
The boy fell and was caught by Hagrid. Hagrid put him down.  
  
"Ok, now lets keep going!" Professor McGonagall headed to a door and opened it. As she opened it, light streamed out of the room, blinding everyone's eyes for a few seconds.  
  
As the door opened, the light came from candles that hovered a few feet above. The ceiling, well, at least everyone thinks it's a ceiling, looks like a starry sky at night. The stars twinkling down on everyone. Once the light flooded from the doorway, four long wooden tables arranged vertically in front of them piled with students seated on the benches. Then all the way in the front lay a table just as long as the others, but arranged horizontally to them. Everyone at that table is part of the staff of Hogwarts, and in the center sat Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The headmaster showed an old, crinkly grin at all the new students, and then nodded towards Professor McGonagall, telling her they may walk down.  
  
She saw the message and walked down the aisle between the two middle tables. All the new students followed, but bumped into each other for they kept staring at the students seated at the tables, since they stared at them.  
  
Inuyasha and the others did so as well, though Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku got the full blast of it, since they stood out of the sea of new students like sore thumbs. Also, Shippo's tail bobbed behind him for everyone to see, same with Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Inuyasha almost yelled out, "WHY ARE YOU STARING, HUH! GOT A PROBLEM?!" but clenched his fist and controlled his temper. Sweat trickled down his face from all the tension.  
  
While Sesshomaru dealed with the situation coolly, he merely ignored everyone and just stared at the back of Professor McGonagall's head to keep himself from giving a death terroring look at everyone.  
  
Prof. McGonagall came to a stop and signaled all the new students to stay where they are. She walked up to a stool in front of the Head Table. Laying on the stool was a dull black, ragged hat with ripped edges. The rip above the brim formed a mouth and it began to sing:  
  
Your founders started this school  
To complete a certain goal  
To help control your tool (author's note: just to say that tool is your wand)  
To help complete your soul  
A magically school for one and all  
Is what they merely wished for  
But only for the ones they call  
With magic deep in their core  
Now the founders have their houses  
With all their different traits  
For you'll be sorted into them  
  
Along with your fellow mates  
  
First is Godric Gryffindor  
The bravest of them all  
So courageous, so bold,  
Are each of them, one and all  
Then comes Rowena Ravenclaw  
The smartest, or maybe the best?  
Maybe you will you join her  
Once you take my test  
Third comes Salazar Slytherin  
The slyest one of all  
So cunning they all are  
That maybe they'll never fall  
Last is Helga Hufflepuff  
She merely took the rest  
United as one, the four of them  
Did there very best  
And they worked hard to build it here  
They went to the most dangerous places to do so  
And they didn't have one ounce of fear  
Now we're ready to go -  
Finally I've explained the houses  
So, in a moment you will come  
Right up to me so I can sort you  
Into the house you shall become  
To the end, through and through,  
But listen here, closely now  
I'll go even farther  
This year at Hogwarts will become  
Something you all may fear  
Part we know, part is hidden  
Which may make us tear  
Let me tell you all now,  
Something very dangerous is getting near  
From some deadly foes  
Then soon it will get here  
We'll have to get down low  
Unless you all get ready for  
That moment to arrive  
So stay in this school, forever more  
And you may all survive  
If we don't all crumble within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin  
(another author's note: last three lines I used from the 5th book, just to say)  
  
"Wow, what a wonderful school," Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Shh!" Kagome elbowed Inuyasha then looked up at Pro. McGonagall who just walked up to the stool.  
  
"Now when I call your name, I want you to come up and you shall be sorted. Afterwards, head to your new house." She unraveled a scroll and held it open in front of her.  
  
Students were steadily called. The last first year to be called was Shippo.  
  
"Shippo!" Pro. McGonagall called out, not saying any last name.  
  
Shippo became all nervous and jumped when he was called. He hopped up and had trouble getting onto the tall stool, he had to climb up to reach the top!  
  
Prof. McGonagall plopped the Sorting Hat down onto his head.  
  
"Hm..." the hat began to talk to him, "different from the rest I'll say. Oh, many emotions, the energetic type, eh? Oh and quite some bravery for someone your age. Let's see..." the hat paused as it thought for a moment. "How about...GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Students from the table all the way to the left from Shippo began to applaud. Shippo jumped off the chair and gave the hat to Prof. McGonagall, then skipped over to the applauding table, sitting in a vacant seat.  
  
"Now the next students are going to be late comers. They will not be first years, because of their age, so first the new 6th years. Now these new students may seem different to all of you, but they are just the same as us, they breathe, eat, and talk, just like you do, so please treat them equally."  
  
"First, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and stood where he was until Kagome shoved him hard in the back that he practically fell over. Inuyasha jumped onto the seat while the hat was placed on his head.  
  
Students craned their heads and shoved others out of their way to take a good look at Inuyasha. Mostly because his silver hair and dog-ears.  
  
"Inuyasha, interesting name. Very, very courageous I'll say. Bad temper though."  
  
Inuyasha grinded his teeth at the remark.  
  
"Oh, seem to be getting angry now, too. Well, seems you've been through lots of difficult times. Wait a moment, seems like you're from a different time area as well." The hat whispered this since he hear Inuyasha's thoughts saying not to say it out for everyone to hear. "I know exactly where you belong, very obvious. It mostly certainly shall be GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered for having the ones with dog-ears, just like how to were glad to have the one and only Harry Potter join the house. Shippo screamed and cheered for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dearly wanted to strangle Shippo for yelling, but he didn't want to cause a commotion, knowing the two words Kagome would say to control him. 'Sit, boy!' he shuddered at the words, knowing the pain those words caused him, and the taste of dirt as well.  
  
Then Kagome was called next, last name included, and got into Gryffindor as well. She took a seat next to Inuyasha. Then Sango joined them as well. Last called for 6th years was Miroku.  
  
"Sly one, eh?" the hat hissed into Miroku's ear.  
  
Miroku remembered how Slytherin people were sly and so he wished not to be in Slytherin to himself, but the hat seemed to be able to listen to his thoughts.  
  
"Don't want to be in it? Ok, then. Oh, looks like you always have the urge to massage one's—." the hat substituted the next word with a, "ahem."  
  
Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome looked at each other as it happened with faces that were held back from laughter.  
  
"Ok then, suit yourself, you'll be in GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Miroku gave a sigh of relief as he got off the stool and grinned at the thought of all the fun he'll have being in the same house as Kagome and Sango. (author's note: ::sweatdrop:: lol)  
  
"Last, but not least, Sesshomaru for his 7th year, his first and his last year at Hogwarts!"  
  
Sesshomaru strolled over to the stool and calmly sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Lets see, very cunning and clever you are. Oh, nasty situations for you though, seem like you should be in Slytherin. But wait, no, something in you tells me you should be in... RAVENCLAW!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and placed the hat back onto the stool. He walked over and took a seat at the table next to Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Prof. McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and stool and set it aside.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore, sitting at the center of the Head Table, stood up and got everyone's attention.  
  
"Welcome to another school year! I'm sure everyone is excited for another year! Now remember, no electronics allowed, either way if you have them here, they will not work because all the magic here won't allow it to. And no toys, which are all listed at Argus Filch's office. Now I welcome you here at the beginning of the school year and wish you luck in your grades. Now let the feast begin!" he raised his arms.  
  
All the main plates at every table filled with delicious, scrumptious foods, from steaming stuffed turkey legs to cherry clotted cream and high stacking cakes.  
  
All the first years and Inuyasha and the others eyes went wide as all the food magically appeared.  
  
All that was heard was laughter in the Great Hall and the clatter of forks, knives, and spoons being picked up.  
  
Inuyasha ripped off a turkey leg and stuffed his face. "I fink I'm fonna loik it fere," his mouth full of food. He took a goblet of pumpkin juice and washed the food down.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't speak with your mouth full of food!" Kagome scolded.  
  
Shippo hopped up and down excitedly at all the food. "Wow, I've never seen so much food in one place in my life!!" He wolfed down some bread smeared with thick butter.  
  
Miroku and Sango joined in the food.  
  
"Hello mates!"  
  
George and Fred took a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, hello, Fred, George!" Kagome waved to them.  
  
"We wanted to ask you something," Fred said.  
  
"Yes, indeed, didn't want to on the train, just in case mum might somehow be listening but—," George said but was interrupted.  
  
"Are you demons?"  
  
The whole group went quiet for a moment.  
  
"We were kinda wondering, since we saw the little guy's tail and your ears," Fred said to Inuyasha, casting glances at his dog-ears.  
  
Inuyasha kept eating without looking at them.  
  
"Sure eat like a dog, oh, are those dog ears?!" the twins' eyes went wide.  
  
"Feh," is all Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes... So are you demons?"  
  
"Fred! Nice question to ask the newbies!" Ron comes over, followed by Hermione and Harry. They all take a seat with the group. "You just go up to the bloke and say 'Are you a demon?' Really Fred, have you got any common sense?"  
  
"Common sense isn't that common," George commented. (A.N.Got that line from my pre-algebra teacher: Mr. Testa!)  
  
Shippo snickered at the comment.  
  
"OK, you want to know?" Inuyasha said. "Just try not to annoy me anymore!"  
  
Fred and George saluted in agreement.  
  
"I'm half demon, half dog, half human, alright?" Inuyasha snapped. "Oh and Shippo there is pure demon, he's a fox (kitsune) demon."  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Fred, George, and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Wow, first Volde-, uh, I mean You-Know-Who, the basilisk, dementors, dragons, now demons," Harry chuckled.  
  
"So are the rest of you, well, uh, demons as well?" Hermione said, trying to hurt anyone's feelings.  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, Kagome is sort of a priestess, least reincarnated one, Miroku here is a perverted monk," gives a glare at him.  
  
He just shrugged. "It's the hand!" he said as he pointed to it.  
  
Sango continued, "And I'm a demon exterminator."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, I don't kill these two demons, just ones that cause trouble." She smirked.  
  
"Glad I'm not you guys, especially that Sesshomaru person, you have to make up everything from the last years you weren't year, all from 1st year stuff to 6th!" Ron said.  
  
"I'll be happy to help you all!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry said, "Hermione is really smart. So where are you all from?"  
  
Kagome said, "Japan," not saying anything about how the others are from Feudal Era Japan.  
  
"Have you all known each other for a while?" Harry asked.  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
"How 'bout him?" Harry nodded towards the back of Sesshomaru at the other table that was wolfing down food like some crazy maniac who had been shipwrecked for months. "Wow, he sure can eat."  
  
"Just like our pal here," George slapped Inuyasha's shoulders. "You two related? Look alike to me."  
  
Inuyasha just kept eating with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, uh ::sweatdrop:: they're sort of brothers, but, uh—."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha stood up and banged the table. "Don't call him my brother! He's no brother of mine!!" He practically yelled and everyone went quiet to listen.  
  
Sesshomaru, of course, heard him, and got up. Everyone watched him. He walked up to Inuyasha, Inuyasha's back was facing him, and he was still steaming and angry. "So, little brother, don't want to admit I'm your big brother, eh?" He showed his claws.  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "Dammit," he muttered, "Don't have my Tetsusaiga, stupid train person took it and stuck it in my trunk! Oh well, I'll have to use my claws!" He curled his fingers, his long claws gleaming.  
  
Ron gulped, "I'm guessing you don't get along?"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him and Ron squeaked and went quiet. "No fighting in school, but with you, little brother, I'll make an exception."  
  
Everyone panicked.  
  
Kagome kept trying to think of something to stop them, before matters get worse. "Uh, uh, sit, boy!"  
  
The prayer bead necklace Inuyasha is wearing glowed then he was forced to the ground. The goblets on the tables shook.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Maybe next time..." he went back to sit at his table.  
  
Inuyasha got up. "What was that for?!" he was really steaming now like a hot oven cooking soft chocolate cookies. (Yum, oops, I'm going off the subject aren't I? Anyway...)  
  
Kagome stared at him. "What do you think? What kind of first impression are you giving, they're going to question us about the fighting, and they can take house points away, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted then sat back down. "Whatever."  
  
Once everyone finished eating, everyone followed the prefects. Now in their 6th year, Ron and Hermione are no longer prefects, since they were already ones last year, so Dumbledore is giving the chance to other people.  
  
"Thank goodness I'm not a prefect anymore. Can't stand Fred and George nagging and imitating Mum's reaction to it." Ron walked up the stairs along with Harry, Ron, and the Inuyasha group (now its all of them, but Sesshomaru) right behind them.  
  
Hermione frowned, "How can you say that? Being prefect is very important!"  
  
"Woah!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked behind them.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have fallen through the step in the stairs that disappears on certain days.  
  
"Stupid stairs," Inuyasha muttered, he was really having lots of fun! (sarcastic)  
  
The Gryffindor prefects halted at a portrait of a very fat lady in a large dress. She was chatting with the portrait next to her.  
  
"Now," the prefect began, "so first years know, and new late years, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, and there is a password to get in so remember them or you'll be locked out until someone comes to your rescue." He faced the portrait. "Password's Snicklewits." (a.n. I just made that up, it just popped into my head so don't make fun of me!)  
  
The portrait spoke, "You may enter," she swung open in front of them. Everyone headed inside.  
  
The prefects explained where the Girls and Boys Dorms were and that all their belongings are already there.  
  
Miroku snapped his fingers. "Looks like we're in separate rooms."  
  
Sango and Kagome stared at him suspiciously. "What did you say?"  
  
Miroku waved his hands, "::sweatdrop:: Uh, nothing, nothing!"  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo rolled their eyes.  
  
They head to their separate dorms. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku's bed were all next to each other, and their belongings in front of the beds, same with Kagome and Sango.  
  
They all changed into their sleeping clothes and went to sleep. Then woke up in the morning, changed and headed back to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. While they were eating, a large flock of owls swooped in the Great Hall and flew around, looking for someone.  
  
Before Kagome could ask what was going on, Harry explained, "Those are just the owls, they're here to send mail to people, like how Muggles have postmen."  
  
"Oh," Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The Inuyasha group and Harry and his friends turned around.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking up to them. Malfoy was the one who spoke. He walked right up to their table and sneered at them. "So let me get this straight, according to some people, that shrimp over there," he nodded towards Shippo, "is a fox demon?"  
  
Shippo fumed, "Hey! Don't call me a shrimp!"  
  
Malfoy continued, "And you," to Inuyasha, "are a half breed? Half dog demon? And you're so called brother is a dog, but pure?"  
  
Inuyasha grinded his teeth, "Oh you're gonna pay! Taste my claws" he was going to pounce on him, but Miroku and Harry sitting on both sides of him managed to hold him back.  
  
"Sod off, will you, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
  
Malfoy just smirked and walked off, Crabbe and Goyle following him back to the table.  
  
Inuyasha's temper went down and he sat back down. Harry and Miroku loosened their grip then let go.  
  
"Don't let him get to you," Harry suggested. "Yeah, he is a brat, but the head of his house is Snape, and Snape hates us, so better stay out of their way, or we'll lost house points and get detention."  
  
"Head of the House?" Sango said as she sipped some orange juice.  
  
Hermione explained. "There's a Head of every house, Prof. McGonagall of ours, Snape of Slytherin, Prof. Sprout of Hufflepuff, and Prof. ? (I don't know who, please tell me so I can fix it.) of Ravenclaw."  
  
"Wait a sec," Inuyasha kept sniffing.  
  
"Uh, why are you sniffing?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I smell another," Inuyasha said.  
  
Harry had a puzzled look on his face. "Another what, exactly?"  
  
"Demon..."  
  
Everyone looked surprised. "Really? What kind?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha took another whiff of the air, "Cat," he said promptly.  
  
Miroku has a suspicious look in his eyes, "Is something in your bag, Sango?"  
  
The bag next to Sango was moving. "Well, uh," Sango tried to explain, "it's just nothing, nothing at all!"  
  
Then the bag meowed. Everyone heard it.  
  
"Kirara! Shush!" Sango said to the bag in a whisper.  
  
"We can hear you," Ron said, eyebrow lifted up.  
  
Sango shrugged then sighed. "Well, I brought Kirara..."  
  
"Who?" Hermione said.  
  
Sango lifted the flap of her bag and a small adorable cat with three tails comes out. The cat has yellow-whitish fur, like cream (or something...), a black patch of fur shaped like a diamond on her forehead, black ears, and black paws.  
  
"Oh, it's so cute!" Hermione said. "Why does your cat have three tails?"  
  
"Kirara is a demon cat," Sango answered. "I know you can bring a cat, rat, or owl to school, but I wasn't sure about a demon cat..."  
  
Hermione thought then said, "Should be ok, she is a cat, just with three tails is all."  
  
Sango sighed. "Hope so."  
  
Then they all left to their classes, and said good-bye to Shippo who wasn't in their class because of his year. And as usually, they had double potions with Slytherin.  
  
"Half-breed!" Malfoy walked up to Inuyasha. "Think you're tough, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha looked annoyed. "What do you want, brat?"  
  
Malfoy was shocked by the remark. "Brat, eh?" He took out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Inuyasha want straight and fell to the floor, his arms and legs snapped to the sides of his body. Hermione rushed over and calmed everyone down when she said she could fix it. She merely waved her wand and said some words, then Inuyasha was able to stand upright again.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry got up, he wanted to murder him.  
  
"What is going on over here?" Prof. McGonagall was heading towards them with a strict look on her face.  
  
"Um... nothing Pro. McGonagall, we were merely talking," Malfoy answered in an innocent tone.  
  
Ron coughed. "Ferret!" Prof. McGonagall didn't notice, but Malfoy sure did. Everyone else, but Malfoy and his two henchmen snickered.  
  
"It better be!" the professor answered, then walked away.  
  
Malfoy stuck a finger up at them and waved it (No, not his middle finger...just in case that's what you thought I meant). "I'll be back for you!" Then he and the other two walked off.  
  
"Come again and I'll rip your body apart!" Inuyasha curled his claws.  
  
"What was that spell?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A spell that freezes your whole body," Hermione answered.  
  
Kagome hit Inuyasha on the head. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You should say thank you to Hermione! If it weren't for her, you would still be on the floor, frozen solid!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said. Kagome was surprised to see him give in easily. "Thank you for being a know-it-all!" Hermione felt hurt, but also proud, because it could mean she knows everything, which is good to her.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Kagome snapped. "Oh you're hopeless! This was only breakfast, there's still the whole year to put up with."  
  
"Oh, great," Inuyasha answered with so much enthusiasm, not.  
  
Hello readers! I'm surprised at how much I wrote, I never thought I would write this much again, but hey! It's good for you, or is it? Well I don't know since I'm the writer not the reader, and no I'm not going to take my English teacher's suggestion of being the reader and writer (ahem, that's Mrs. Maney). I'm just joking, well review and enjoy! If not many more reviews come, I might stop writing this so do it please! Oh, and sorry again for not writing in so long...I hope the length makes up for it! 


End file.
